icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2015-16 WSHL season
This is the 2015-16 Western States Hockey League season. This is the league's 22nd season and the league's 5th under the sponsorship of the Amateur Athletic Union's United Hockey Union. The league was elevated to "Tier-II" Status by the AAU; however no explaination has been issued to explain the distinction between this and its previous status within the AAU. Membership changes The league grew to 29 teams for the 2015-16 season. *On April 21, 2015 the Lake Tahoe Blue announced they were changing their name to the Tahoe Icemen. *The San Diego Gulls announced they were changing their name to the San Diego Sabers to allow for the new American Hockey League team in town to take the San Diego Gulls moniker. *On June 1, 2015 the league announced the addition of an expansion team to begin play for the 2015-16 season based in Vancouver, Washington. The team has some of the same ownership as the Lake Tahoe Icemen The later announced it would be called the Vancouver Rangers. According to the release the league is hoping to add a couple more teams in the northwest region for the 2016-17 season. *The Arizona RedHawks shortened their name to the Arizona Hawks. Teams Standings Plains Conference 2016 Thorne Cup Playoffs Format *Top 6 teams in each division qualify *All series hosted by higher qualifying team except final which uses 2-3 format with team with better record having choice of which games to host *Division quarterfinals-Top 2 seed get first round bye, 3 vs 6, 4 vs 5 (best-of-three) *Dvision semifinals-#1 vs lower seeded first round winner and #2 vs higher seeded first round winners (best-of-three) *Division final-semifinal winners (best-of-three) *Conference finals (best-of-three) *Thorne Cup Final-Semifinal winners (best-of-five) dates TBA Midwest Division Quarterfinals *Wichita defeated Dallas 2 games to none (5-1, 2-0) *El Paso defeated Tulsa 2 games to none 5-3, 4-3) Mountain Division Quarterfinals *Casper defeated Cheyenne 2 games to none (4-3, 4-0) *Superior defeated Salt Lake City 2 games to 1 (1-4, 6-1, 3-0) Western Division Quarterfinals *Fresno defeated Arizona 2 games to none (6-0, 13-0) *Ontario defeated Phoenix 2 games to 1 (4-3 (ot), 2-3 (ot), 6-1) Northwest Division Quarterfinals *Southern Oregon defeated Seattle 2 games to none (4-2, 2-1) *Whitefish defeated Vancouver 2 games to none (6-1, 6-5 (ot)) Midwest Division Semifinals *Oklahoma City defeated El Paso 2 games to none (10-2, 3-2 (2ot)) *Springfield defeated Wichita 2 games to none (5-3, 3-1) Mountain Division Semifinals *Colorado Jr. Eagles defeated Superior 2 games to none (8-1, 5-2) *Ogden Mustangs defeated Casper 2 games to none (5-3, 4-2) Western Division Semifinals *Valencia defeated Ontario 2 games to none (2-1, 3-1) *Long Beach defeated Fresno 2 games to none (6-2, 7-0) Northwest Division Semifinals *Idaho defeated Whitefish 2 games to none (7-0, 15-1) *Missoula defeated Southern Oregon 2 games to none (5-4, 6-5) Midwest Division Final *Oklahoma City defeated Springfield 2 games to 1 (4-1, 2-3, 7-5) Mountain Division Final *Colorado defeated Ogden 2 games to 1 (5-4, 4-5, 5-3) Western Division Final *Valencia vs Long Beach defeated Valencia 2 games to none (2-0, 4-3) Northwest Division Final *Idaho defeated Missoula 2 games to none (2-1, 5-4) Conference Finals *Idaho defeated Long Beach 2 games to none (2-0, 3-2 (ot) *Colorado defeated Oklahoma City 2 games to 1 (6-3, 5-7, 4-3) League Final *Idaho Jr. Steelheads defeated Colorado Jr. Eagles 3 games to none (3-2, 3-2, 5-4) Category:2016 in hockey Category:Western States Hockey League Category:WSHL seasons Category:AAU Hockey